1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to containers used to store or transport light bulbs, and more particularly, to temporary storage means for halogen bulbs designed to be carried in a workman""s toolbox or belt.
2. Description of the Related Art
Halogen bulbs are known in the industry and are desirable for their bright and long lasting light. Unfortunately, halogen bulbs are considerably more expensive and more fragile than other types of electric light bulbs.
Typically, halogen bulbs used in work lights are thin, elongated tubes with ceramic-encased terminal ends. Such bulbs typically measure 4-⅝ inches in length and xe2x85x9c inch in diameter. The bulbs may be sold individually or in packages containing two or more bulbs. Because the cost per bulb is usually lower when purchased in bulk, frequent users of work lights usually purchase packages containing multiple bulbs. Although the bulbs are reasonably protected from breakage while in their original package in the store, the original package does not provide adequate protection for storage in a toolbox or carrying belt.
It is widely known that halogen bulbs must be carefully handled so that oil and/or dirt from the user""s fingers are not deposited on the sides of the body of the bulb. Most halogen bulb manufacturers recommend that the user only grasp the ceramic-encased terminal ends of the bulb when handling.
What is needed is a storage container that allows a user to store a plurality of elongated halogen bulbs used in work lights that not only protects the individual bulbs, but also allows the user to easily insert and remove a bulb from the storage container by grasping only the terminal end of the bulb.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a protective storage container for a plurality of halogen bulbs.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a storage container that allows easy insertion and removal of an individual bulb from the storage container by allowing the user to grasp only the terminal end of the bulb.
These and other objects of the invention which will become apparent are met by a storage container designed to store a plurality of elongated halogen bulbs used in work lights. The storage container comprises an outer, rigid box with a removable lid, a protective insert designed to fit snuggly inside the empty, centrally formed space inside the box, a plurality of elongated halogen bulb receiving spaces formed in the insert designed to hold a plurality of halogen bulbs in a spaced-apart, protective location, and at least one halogen bulb end recess space formed on each halogen bulb receiving space designed to allow the user to grasp the terminal end of each halogen bulb when inserting and removing a bulb from the halogen bulb receiving space.